Rise of the Barbarians campaign
You think that a wall as solid as the earth separates civilization from barbarism. I tell you the division is a thread, a sheet of glass. A touch here, a push there, and you bring back the reign of Saturn. : — John Buchan, 1st Baron Tweedsmuir, ''The Power-House'' "Italia, 113BCE "Some say these Romans are barbarians. So they may be, but their swords are strong, and their armies are well-trained. If we leave them alone for too long, they may yet grow into a mighty empire. "Now a new dictator has taken the reins of government in Rome, but it is clear that Roman ambition and lust for prestige are at odds with your existence and the continuity of your way of life. In the face of such opposition, it is time to take up your weapons and join the fight for survival or supremacy, but remember: many are Rome's enemies, but so are Rome's resources, and so there can only be one destined to vanquish Rome - and CONQUER THE WORLD." Victory conditions and Atlas Image:barbarians_atlas.jpg poly 196 219 173 205 177 165 174 161 171 155 179 155 189 158 190 149 200 148 202 154 212 158 256 194 280 193 293 197 310 240 305 245 265 255 255 278 232 260 199 248 205 240 199 219 Italia et Graecia poly 95 22 147 86 134 104 81 109 38 91 41 66 72 24 Britannia poly 116 171 151 182 101 226 64 238 38 220 52 156 Iberia poly 200 56 251 77 252 82 225 97 227 107 245 115 234 120 229 128 235 134 230 146 220 146 199 148 186 148 189 156 175 154 177 165 176 171 148 181 116 176 96 129 164 89 186 59 Europa poly 334 267 339 288 347 293 362 328 371 343 391 392 398 419 386 425 371 430 340 426 286 396 252 397 207 384 104 340 89 317 72 293 39 283 59 269 63 256 73 253 91 234 197 220 204 239 196 249 235 262 255 279 265 255 Africa poly 526 341 596 356 666 251 669 227 661 213 538 159 523 144 468 140 458 163 456 196 447 212 444 205 434 209 426 208 422 204 414 207 411 214 403 218 395 218 386 212 380 216 377 221 367 221 363 227 329 241 334 268 340 290 349 293 392 391 398 422 455 413 512 371 Asia Major poly 469 138 441 116 399 107 379 123 378 127 360 133 359 138 349 137 347 134 339 134 337 138 332 139 332 148 320 190 304 197 301 198 310 235 354 231 363 228 366 222 378 219 381 214 391 210 387 213 398 220 410 217 417 205 424 205 429 210 444 207 448 214 457 190 444 163 Asia Minor poly 357 99 316 52 288 52 286 64 279 58 266 60 251 82 225 98 228 109 242 115 231 119 228 129 234 134 229 144 199 147 202 156 210 158 254 194 282 193 294 198 302 198 323 187 333 149 332 138 336 140 339 132 347 137 351 139 361 139 361 133 380 127 380 123 382 117 Magna Sarmatia desc none :Hint: Mouse over the map to access the atlas entry for each relevant "continent". Victory conditions In addition to capturing Latium, you are to seize 10 different regions. The regions are: If another non-Roman faction obtains the threshold regions before you, you will lose. Continents Unlike ''The Wolf Among Lions'', you do not get bonus tribute from capturing regions, but by conquering whole sets of regions. For instance, you want to gain bonus tribute, you cannot obtain it by capturing Aegyptus alone, you must also conquer other regions in the continent, including Africa, Ethiopia, and Maurentania and Agysimba. Similarly, control of Tarraconensis is not enough, you need to conquer the other 3 regions of Iberia (Baetica Citerior;Lusitania;Baetica Ulterior) to obtain the bonus tribute. Factions Playable *Numidians (allied playable) *Suebi (playable, at peace) *Parthians (playable, at peace) *Pontus (playable, at peace) *Arverni (playable, hostile) *Egypt (playable) */Lusitanians/ (playable, hostile) AI *Roman Republic (with 2 capitals - Byzantium and Rome) Others: *Getae (peace) - controls two territories *Armenians (war with Pontus, allied with Parthia) - controls Greater Armenia *Nabataeans (allied with Judaeans) *Saba (peace) - cpontrols *Sarmatians (peace, allied with Getae) *Britons (at war with Suebi) *Cantabres (at war with Rome) *Bosporans (vassal of Pontics) *Seleucid Syria *Aedui *Judaeans (replaces Bactrians) *Cretans (Chremonideans, based off Ierapetra) *Massilia (Pergamenes) *Odrysians (replaces Epirotes) *Belgae (replaces Carthage) *Dacians NOTE: With the exception of the Suebi, most factions no longer use pikemen, with the exception possibly of Pontus. Campaigns This campaign is very straightforward: capture at least 2 "continents" and capture Rome's capital in Italy. There are a total of 9 supply centres, scattered across the map. Some factions like Parthia start off with 1 extra under their control, but most of them are under the control of Rome. Diplomacy with anyone else is impossible - only Rome can accept alliances from you, but the Parthians can establish satrapies amongst the many Middle Eastern factions: Bosporus, Saba, and Armenians. *Suebi - easiest because of their position. Suebi's position just north of the Alps allows them to launch a quick strike for Rome, effectively dismembering the western empire. Afterwards, they only need to mop up a second "continent" to win the game, but Romans are still a hard nut to crack. *Parthia - easy, since Bactria, along with the ability to create vassal states means that Parthia has a good number of armies. However, their distance from the Mediterranean means that it will be some time before they can arrive in Rome. *Pontics *Egypt: Easy but Rome's alliance with Seleucia complicates things. *Numidia: Hardest Diplomacy Generally, "barbarian" factions cannot ally with anyone other than Rome; Rome can be allied with for an exorbitant amount of tribute, but in this game there is no allied victory - your task is to enhance your prestige and to then break Rome by taking its capital of Rome. Other mods New World Empires uses the same strategic resource system as Kings & Conquerors, while Swords of the Prophets reuses the mechanics of Rise of the Barbarians. Barbarian rebellions If you begin turns without tribute, each and every one of your regions with territorial strength of 3 or less goes down by 1. Those that have reached 1 risk either joining the Romans, Aedui, Saka or Seleucids - so be careful. Tribute Tribute is not obtained the traditional way. You can only obtain tribute through conquest, like in real life Rome. Most factions have plenty of tribute, except for the Suebi and the Sarmatians. Category:CtW